


Flowers in her hair, Flowers everywhere

by gaysnerd



Series: emergency beaujester week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, day 4 flowers, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysnerd/pseuds/gaysnerd
Summary: On their day off in Nicodranas, Beau expects to spend the day alone at the Beach.  Marion has provides clarity for Jester regarding her feelings towards a certain monk, and so Jester decides to spend the day with Beau. Cue fluff
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: emergency beaujester week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Emergency Beaujester Week





	Flowers in her hair, Flowers everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> title:The Rain, The Park & Other Things - the cowskills  
> this is barely edited we die like men

For the first time in weeks, the Mighty Nien took the day off. They chose to spend the day in Nicodranas, with Veth seeing Yeza and Luc, Caleb visiting Yussa, Jester her mother. The remaining members of the Mighty Nien tagged along, preferring to spend a day in the sunshine instead of the eternal night of Rosohna. 

Beau assumed Jester was going to spend the day with her mother, and with the rest of the Nien off doing their own thing, she headed off to the beach. She worked her way htorught the city, and eventually found herself at the city gates. Walking along the main road, she eventually spotted a secluded spot where a small grassy field met the sandy beach. She went down to the beach, removed her boots, and sat down in the sand. 

It was a warm day, and the sunlight felt good on Beau’s skin. Maybe this was what she needed. A calm quiet day alone. A lot had happened in the past few weeks, with Travelercon and the peace talks and with just being the Mighty Nien. As much as she would never admit it, Beau was exhausted. 

She laid back onto the sand, placed her hands under her head, and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of the crashing waves.   
About an hour passed, and Beau was suddenly awoken by a familiar voice in her head. 

“Hi beau I hope you are having a nice day and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out yenno anyway where are.” The message cuts off. Opening her eyes and sitting up, with the world tinged in the blue that comes from reopening eyes in the sun, Beau smiles, shakes her head and responds. 

“Hey Jes, Yeah I’d love to hang out. I’m uh, just outside of town, about 15 minutes, just beyond the trees, by a field.” Beau counts the words on her fingers to make sure Jester could find her. She did choose this spot for a reason. 

Jester sends another message “Okay great I’ll be there soon, have you eaten yet Beau?” 

“Nah, I just ate before we left. I am a little hungry”

She lays back down with a sigh. Of course, Jester would want to hang out with her, but shouldn’t she spend the day with her mother? Odd, but she would never pass up the chance to be with Jester alone.

* * *

“Jester honey, you will be fine. I’m sure it will go well.” Marion places her hands on either side of Jesters cheeks. 

Jester looks at the ground and scrunches her face. “Mama, I don’t know, I don’t think she likes me like that” 

Marion moved one of her hands to cradle Jesters chin, tilting it up towards her. “I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you. Im sure she does. Now go, don’t leave her waiting.”

Over the course of the last few weeks, Beau had been starting to act increasingly strange around her. Changing topics quickly, talking to Nott in hushed voices, and generally acting like she was hiding something. Jester thought this was quite suspicious. 

To make matters worse, every time they were close, Jester could feel the air around them thicken, and her stomach started to feel strange. It was especially bad when the two of them had fallen asleep next to each other and found themselves wrapped in each others arms when they woke up, jesters tail snaking up beau’s thigh. Beau avoided her for the rest of the day. 

After that incident, she tried talking to the Traveler for help, but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on either. Or he didn’t tell her. Jester thinks it’s the second, so instead she messaged her mother asking for advice. It took her multiple messages to get her point across, but all Marion had to say was that this was a conversation they needed to have in person, and to visit her at the next possible opportunity. And so When the Nien had discussed their plans for the day, Jester jumped at the chance to see her mother. 

This led to Marion explaining to jester what exactly the secret Beau was hiding from her was. Jester denied it vehemently, and in her denial came to the realization that she may feel the same way. There were a lot of tears that morning. 

So, Jester devised a plan. She would go find Beau and bring her lunch, and hopefully say something in the process. She didn’t want to keep this a secret. 

And so, Jester found herself walking along the main road in the midafternoon, carrying a picnic basket and a stomach full of butterflies. When she passed the trees, Jesters heart began pounding a bit harder than she was used too. Okay she was incredibly nervous, and even thought she really only put a name to what she was feeling that morning, deep down she’s known for a long time. 

“Oh Beau!” she drags out Beaus name in a singsong-y voice. 

“Over here Jes.” Beau was standing in the water but began to walk up the beach as Jester approached. God she’s pretty, Jester thought. The afternoon sun made Beaus skin glow, and Jester never wanted to look away. 

Jester skipped the remaining distance between them, stopping just a few feet from Beau. Presenting the picnic basket she carried in front of her, she proudly exclaimed “I brought us a picnic!” 

Beau looks at her fondly “You didn’t have to, Jes.”

“But I wanted to so there.” 

Beau smiled. “Fair enough.” Cocking her head towards the basket, she continued. “Let’s eat.”

“Just be warned its mostly pastries, I passed a shop on the way here and they just had so many like so many Beau you wouldn’t believe it, in the window and I just had to get some.” Jester said in what felt like a single breath. 

Beau laughed, grabbing Jesters arm and walked towards the grassy field. 

The two of them spread out the picnic blanket and proceeded to eat way too many pastries. When they finished, Beau laid her head down in Jesters lap. Jester began to run her hands through Beaus hair, which Jester had taken down from the high bun that usually rested on Beaus head. Looking out across the sea, Jester spotted some flowers growing out in the field, just a few meters away. Careful not to jostle Beau too aggressively, she moved Beaus head to the blanket and began to stand up.

Before she can finish standing, however, she feels a hand on her arm and a very relaxed Beau protested her leaving. “Noo, Jessie don’t stop that felt so nice.”

“Ill be right back beau I got an idea.” With that, Jester ran across and started to pick a few flowers. 

When she got back to the blanket, Beau had propped herself up with one arm and was watching her expectantly. 

“Whatcha got there Jes?” Beau asked, tilting her head. 

“Pretty flowers with a pretty girl.” Beau quickly turned away, but Jester saw her face blush. “Here, put your head in my lap for me.”   
Beau obliged, and Jester began to braid flowers into Beaus hair. She was extremely happy Beau was letting her do this. She looked so pretty with flowers in her hair. 

They stayed sitting like that for a long while. Eventually the sun started to set and spill into the sky a mixture of oranges and pinks, reflecting off the water and the clouds. 

“Hey Jes?” Beau sat up and turned to look at Jester. “We should start heading back soon, im sure your Mom wants us around for dinner.” 

“Wait.” Jester said. 

“Huh? Its going to be dark soon and we are kinda out by ourselves. Not that we can’t handle it id just rather-“ 

Jester cuts Beau off. “Can I ask you something.” 

“Sure, I mean? Yeah go ahead?”

It was now or never. This was the perfect moment if there ever was one. Jester took a leap. 

“Do you like me?”

Beau spluttered “Uh yeah Jes you are like my best friend of course I like you.”

Jester smacked herself internally. Externally, she playfully punched Beaus arm. 

“Not like that, silly. I mean like, do you have a crush on me.”

Beau just stared at her like a deer in torchlight, jaw slightly slack saying nothing.

“Beau I asked you a question?” Jester felt herself panicing slightly. Maybe Beau didn’t. Maybe she assumed too much. 

After a long, tense moment, Beau took a deep breath, and looked Jester deliberately in the eyes. 

“Yeah. I do. Have for a while now.”

They stared at each other, and Beaus eyes flicked down to Jesters lips.

That was all Jester needed to know. And so as the sun set over the cerulean sea, seagulls flying overhead, and the waves crashing in the distance, Jester grabbed Beaus head with both her hands, took a deep breath and kissed Beau. 

Kissing Beau was everything Jester wanted it to be. Her lips were softer than she expected. It was a little moist, however, but Jester was okay with it. Their lips stayed locked for a long moment, until they suddenly broke apart panting.

“Jessie..” Beau trailed off. 

“I like you too Beau.” 

After a longer amount of time than either of them would like to admit, with the sun long set and the moons starting to rise, they finally packed up the picnic basket and headed back to Nicodranas, hand in hand. Beau still had the flowers in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Come hang out with me on my socials! Ill start posting snippets of my work, as well as take prompts on my tumblr!  
> tumblr: @barikiwi  
> twitter: @gayysnerd  
> if any of u wanna scream about gay things i am ur gal


End file.
